Sur les terres du crépuscule, sous la lune
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Oneshot sur celle qui devint la reine d'un clan du Lac Enara. Je n'en dis pas plus car c'est très court. Laissez une review, siouplaît !


_Disclaimer : one-shot sur Serafina Pekkala, la fascinante sorcière de Philip Pullman, inspirée d'un passage du livre. Pour le titre, petit clin d'œil à Nolwenn et à sa manie de coller des airs dans la tête _

**Sur les terres du crépuscule, sous la lune**

Nulle brise ne soufflait sur ces terres désolées ; l'air glacial restait suspendu indéfiniment au-dessus d'un sol aride, captif des nappes de brume silencieuses. La végétation que Serafina avait traversée pour venir en ce lieu maudit n'avait cessé de décroître, de s'appauvrir, passant des solides forêts de sapins à des herbes racornies et éparses. Même les animaux solitaires des environs ne venaient pas mourir près de ses frontières invisibles. Tremblante, Serafina s'avança vers deux buissons épineux, gris et poussiéreux, qui semblaient garder une entrée mystérieuse.

A ses côtés, Kaisa, son daemon, agitait ses grandes ailes grises d'un air effrayé.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à aller par là, Serafina ? lui dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Cet endroit est mauvais, regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les environs ! Rebroussons chemin !

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Une barre soucieuse marquait son front, et si son daemon avait pu voir son regard, dissimulé derrière son rideau de cheveux dorés, il y aurait lu une profonde douleur.

- Serafina, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu agis différemment depuis quelques temps !

La jeune femme baissa vers son daemon un regard triste.

- Ta forme définitive te va si bien, mon Kaisa, souffla-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot dans sa gorge.

Mais Kaisa ne se laissa pas prendre à la flatterie.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ! dit-il, claquant du bec avec humeur. Nous avons toujours tout partagé depuis la naissance, pourquoi ce changement ?

Serafina s'agenouilla ; son manteau de renne s'accrocha dans les ronces. D'une main délicate, elle prit la tête de l'oie et y déposa un baiser. Kaisa, voyant à quel point son humain était tourmenté, poussait des sifflements rauques en dansant d'une patte sur l'autre. La culpabilité se lisait dans le visage noyé de larmes de Serafina.

- Pardonne-moi, Kaisa, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, avant de se détourner de son daemon.

Avec des gestes maladroits, la jeune femme repoussa les cheveux blonds de son visage, ôta son lourd manteau de renne, se défit de ses chaussures de cuir, puis tourna son regard vers l'éclat de la lune voilée par la brume. Tandis que son daemon cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit face aux deux buissons épineux et les dépassa. Kaisa tendit son long cou vers le ciel et hurla, hurla à en perdre le souffle, hurla sa peine à la lune impavide qui voyait se dérouler cette horreur sous ses yeux. Car il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait : elle l'abandonnait, lui, son daemon.

C'était impossible ! On ne pouvait pas briser le fil invisible qui relie un humain à son daemon ! Kaisa prit son envol et partit à la suite de Serafina, qui s'éloignait d'un pas rapide sur ces terres funestes… mais il retomba avec lourdeur par terre, le cœur tiraillé de tous côtés. Cette douleur ! Il avait la sensation qu'un chat sauvage lui lacérait le cœur ! Et Serafina ! Elle ne se retournait même pas pour le réconforter, pour l'aider ! A travers ses yeux brouillés par la douleur qui le submergeait, le daemon pouvait voir qu'elle aussi souffrait.

Ses pieds nus trébuchaient sur des obstacles inexistants, comme si une force considérable pesait sur elle. Ses magnifiques cheveux clairs bougeaient convulsivement au rythme de ses sanglots, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à taire, et qui résonnaient, déchirants, dans la nuit muette. Partagé entre douleur et colère, Kaisa ne pensait qu'à une chose, voler vers Serafina et se réfugier contre sa poitrine palpitante de vie. Pourquoi donc lui imposait-elle une épreuve si terrible ? Le fil qui les liait en vie tous deux allait bientôt se rompre. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce titillement désagréable qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsque enfants, ils s'étaient amusés à éprouver la distance qu'ils pouvaient mettre entre eux.

Kaisa était effondré sur la terre gelée, son poitrail et son cou gris disparaissaient dans la poussière que ses soubresauts soulevaient autour de lui, comme une barrière vivante voulant le priver de la vision de celle qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Puis soudain, la douleur cessa. Les lacérations dans son cœur s'étaient arrêtées, aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé. Seul restait un creux immense là où battait récemment un cœur plein d'amour. Kaisa, fortement affaibli, réussit à prendre son envol, survolant les limites des terres sauvages où s'était enfoncée Serafina. Il ne vit nulle trace d'elle.

Kaisa se retrouvait seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était terrifié. Seul dans ces terres abandonnées et froides. S'il revenait en ville, les gens ne comprendraient pas qu'il soit sans son humain, et qui sait comment ils réagiraient ? Les pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit, le daemon gagna en altitude et se fondit dans la nuit, fuyant l'éclat de la lune. Il devait fuir, fuir pour tenter d'atténuer sa peine, fuir pour se retrouver, fuir, pour comprendre pourquoi Serafina l'avait ainsi trahi. Mais pourquoi penser encore à elle ? Son cœur saignait sa peine, peine qui ne guérirait probablement pas de sitôt. Avec un dernier regard sur les terres perdues, Kaisa glissa silencieusement dans les airs.

...---...---...---...---...---...

Serafina tomba à genoux, essoufflée. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Pauvre Kaisa, où était-il en ce moment ? Comme il devait se sentir seul ! La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux trempés, maudissant cette pratique ancestrale qui venait de faire d'elle une sorcière. Pourquoi fallait-il se montrer si cruel envers celui qu'on aimait pour devenir ce pour quoi l'on était né ? Et si son daemon ne revenait pas ? S'il ne lui pardonnait pas sa trahison ? La sorcière se remit debout. Il était trop tard pour se lamenter. Le mal était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir ce que lui réserverait l'avenir.

D'un pas encore mal assuré, Serafina Pekkala gagna la forêt sombre et chuintante qui se dressait devant elle, majestueuse. Avec résolution, elle cueillit une branche d'un des arbres et la chevaucha. Avec grâce, elle s'éleva dans les airs, savourant une liberté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu jusqu'ici. Tout lui semblait nouveau : elle pouvait entendre le chuchotement des étoiles, le murmure de la lune, les bruissements de la végétation et les cris des animaux. Mais elle aurait tout le temps pour apprécier ces découvertes. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait retrouver son daemon, et lui présenter ses excuses.


End file.
